


Жизнь продолжается

by Greenmusik



Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Чтобы понять, что кто-то достоин второго шанса, полностью прощать не обязательно.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Жизнь продолжается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Life Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372654) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



> **Беты:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Дауд становится главой тайной королевской службы. Корво видит в этом плюсы, и поскольку Эмили ещё ребёнок, она поверит отцу. И даже если ей больно видеть человека, убившего мать, она, скрепя сердце, терпит его.

И может быть, Корво не написано на роду всегда справляться самому. Может, он находит кого-то, кто помогает им с Эмили справиться, кого-то, с кем можно проговорить события междуцарствия, кого-то, кто отгоняет тревогу и донимающую бессонницу. И возможно, они постепенно излечиваются.

Проходит год, затем три, и Корво наконец начинает понимать, что Дауд правда сожалеет. Он никогда не говорит об этом вслух, но это и не обязательно: сожаление читается в том, как он всегда оповещает, когда входит в комнату, в том, что никогда ни к одному из них не подкрадывается; да и в том, как он урабатывается до полусмерти, выкладываясь на новой должности ничуть не меньше, чем выкладывался как ассасин, тоже легко увидеть сожаление.

И Корво, и Эмили становится легче, и тогда они замечают, что, каким бы ужасным ни было им сделанное, Дауд пытается это компенсировать. Он никогда не ведёт себя, будто ожидает прощения, и Эмили говорит Корво, что не уверена, сможет ли хоть когда-то простить. Корво соглашается с ней, но стоит ему умолкнуть, как Эмили спрашивает, что думает он сам.

— Я просто не уверен, что хочу, чтобы он до конца дней считал, что единственное, что его определяет, — это преступление. Да, оно никуда не денется, но в нём куда больше, чем кажется.

Эмили не хочется этого признавать, но теперь ей шестнадцать; она давно не испуганный ребёнок, и на протяжении вот уже шести лет она каждый день видела Дауда. Сначала это ужасало, но понемногу, день ото дня, страх истончался, пока не развеялся совсем. Она больше не боится Дауда, и после их разговора решает присмотреться к нему получше.

И то, что удаётся разглядеть, печалит её.

То, как давит на Дауда одиночество в Башне, слишком очевидно. Совсем один он, должно быть, скучает по китобоям. Она знает, тайных уз больше не существует, но не может не задаться вопросом, что случилось с теми, с кем Дауд в течение многих лет делил кров и делился силой. Немного осторожной разведки, и обнаруживается переписка — настоящих людей, у которых есть имена и жизни.

Вот некто Томас. Кажется, он стал контрабандистом. Часто упоминает в своих письмах кого-то по имени Билли. У прочих о Билли ни слова.

Человек по имени Рульфио не менее часто называет Дауда идиотом. И всё выспрашивает о личной жизни. Его письма обычно смяты, будто тот, кто читал их, сильно злился.

Ещё находится книга о гаванях, разбросанных по островам. Эмили обнаруживает её в тайнике за ложной панелью. Откуда-то между страниц выскальзывает записка. Часть слов нечеткая, словно много лет назад их размыло каплями воды: «У тебя есть какой-то план, надежда на новую жизнь».

Приходится долго убеждать, но Корво соглашается на спарринги с Даудом. Поначалу идёт плохо: они оба кружат по двору, будто ожидая, сигнала к атаке. Эмили заставляет Корво пообещать не отступаться, и несколько недель спустя большая часть неловкости пропадает. А через пару месяцев тренировки прочно входят в их расписание, и Эмили впервые видит, как Дауд улыбается.

Теперь она видится с ним, чтобы поговорить о шпионаже и работе, которую выполняют для неё его шпионы. Ей известно, что Корво так и будет всегда печься о ней, но она достаточно взрослая, чтобы иметь собственные секреты. Опять же, у Дауда уходит довольно много времени, чтобы перестать ходить вокруг неё как по яичной скорлупе, но однажды он оглядывается вокруг, как будто только что понял, что пьет кофе с императрицей и что императрица иронизирует над ним, давя смех.

Корво замечает, как Дауд оттаивает. Медленно, и порой запирается, подловив себя на этом, но постепенно они достигают взаимопонимания. Дауд видит, как Корво перестаёт считать, что нужно постоянно ходить с кислым выражением лица. А Корво, со своей стороны, позволяет себе наслаждаться компанией Дауда, и, кроме того, позволяет себе этого не скрывать; иногда они сбегают из Башни, чтобы померяться способностями, и это как глоток свежего воздуха.

Дауд передаёт ему больше знаний о рунах и костяных амулетах. Время от времени он забывается, и видно, как сильно Дауд наслаждается возможностью делиться этим знанием. Они выбираются на поиски алтарей, и иногда это превращается в прогулки по Дануоллу. Корво начинает с нетерпением ждать этих ночных вылазок, потому что Дауд понимает, как чувствуется Метка — понимает напряжение от необходимости постоянно скрывать её, знает, что иногда Пустота шепчет так громко, что трудно сосредоточиться на чём-то ином.

И постепенно, очень постепенно — другие тоже начинают относиться к Дауду как к человеку, не как к цепному зверю. Прислуга и гвардия замечают, насколько улучшились отношения Императрицы с бывшим Клинком Дануолла. Замечают, что лорд Корво тренируется с Даудом ради хорошей компании. И постепенно приходят к выводу, что, может быть, лишь может быть, люди способны меняться.

Так может продолжаться до бесконечности. Корво почти надеется, что так и будет, потому как всё больше ценит сдержанные остроты Дауда и его колкое чувство юмора; а предаваться иногда возникающим смущающим мыслям не кажется ему слишком умным. Он мог бы довольствоваться течением жизни, беспокойным и монотонным одновременно — потому что и ему, и Эмили теперь намного легче жить, потому что она тоже смогла понять: дать кому-то еще шанс можно и без полного прощения, а собственное исцеление ускорится лишь после того, как признаешь — искупление не обязательно должно причинять боль.

Но Дауд не даёт этому длиться вечно. Корво узнал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть: тот изо всех сил запрещает себе чем бы то ни было наслаждаться. И Корво больно видеть, как он давит в себе смех, как отговаривается от их периодических неформальных обедов на троих, как прилагает все силы, чтобы удерживаться в пределах собственных стен. Корво хочет сказать ему, что… Что?

Корво знает — он не сможет простить до конца. Но он живёт дальше, как и Эмили, и кажется несправедливым, что Дауд продолжает год за годом изводить себя, тогда как сам Корво порой неделями не вспоминает и не задумывается о том, как они впервые встретились. Корво не ожидал, что так случится, но не сказал бы, что жалеет.

Поэтому, когда у Дауда наконец-то кончается терпение (через две недели после годовщины смерти Джессамин; на протяжении которой он был подозрительно трезв), по окончании прогулки он припирает Корво к стене. Его голос немного дрожит, пока он подбирает слова: пополам — извинений и обвинений, и Корво просто стоит, будто увяз на месте, потому что понимает: эта тень всегда будет стоять между ними, но теперь он знает Дауда, знает, что его сожаление, подлинное и всеобъемлющее, и по сей день причиняет ему боль; а ещё он знает, что Дауд пьёт кофе чёрным, что ему не нравится подолгу спать, что любимый нож ему подарил Томас, и что каждый раз, когда он думает, что Корво не смотрит, его взгляд смягчается и будто жаждет чего-то.

Так что Корво делает шаг вперёд, оттесняет Дауда к башенной балюстраде и целует. Он боролся с желанием несколько месяцев, но сейчас не смог больше сдерживаться. Он хочет, чтобы Дауд увидел, что его присутствие, пусть поначалу навязанное, теперь желанно и приятно.

Проходит довольно много времени, но Дауд наконец отвечает на поцелуй. Очень осторожно. Его руки, когда он зарывается ими в волосы Корво, дрожат, но он не сбежал, и Корво улыбается в поцелуй. Поцелуй заканчивается слишком быстро, и когда они разделяются, Дауд выглядит так, будто кто-то украл все его выдрессированные слова. Корво не помнит, кто из них потянулся за новым поцелуем.

После этого всё становится проще. Дауд всё так же угрюм и опаслив, но иногда он смеётся, а у Эмили получается выудить у него истории о былых временах; они узнают больше о некогда скрывавшихся за масками людях. Узнают, какие они — когда Корво наконец убеждает Дауда пригласить в Башню тех немногих достойных доверия. Трое из них приходят, и услышанные наконец извинения не должны бы так влиять, но Корво видит, как дрожит улыбка Эмили. Ринальдо и Рульфио вскоре уезжают, Томас задерживается. На следующее утро плечи Дауда выглядят менее напряжёнными.

Жизнь продолжается. Да, прошлое никуда не девается, но каждый из них по-своему примиряется с ним. Теперь, когда Корво просыпается, он чувствует спиной размеренное дыхание, и независимо от того, насколько рано он просыпается, стоит ему завозиться, Дауд просыпается тоже. И в его сонных улыбках давно нет ни капли нервозности.

Эмили учится фехтовать и стрелять; Корво не то чтобы счастлив, когда узнаёт, что Дауд свозил её на чёрный рынок на восемнадцатый день рождения, но она так заразительно радуется, стреляя из собственного арбалета. Глядя на то, как она, целясь, задумчиво склоняет голову, и из высокой причёски сбегает очередная прядь, Корво улыбается, и когда Дауд переводит взгляд на него, внутри всё переворачивается. Пусть счастье мимолётно, но теперь он знает, где его найти и как удержать.

Жизнь продолжается.


End file.
